Morgenthau-Jetzt
rightMorgenthau-Jetzt, bzw Morgenthau-Now ist der Name einer politischen Organisation in Amerikanien, die vehement dafür eintritt, den Morgenthau Plan in Deutschland massiv durchzusetzen. Ihr Emblem ist der amerikanensische Wapiti-Hirsch, in Siegerpose auf einem deutschen Helm thronend. Historischer Hintergrund Nach Beendigung des Nordeuropakrieges 1776 wurde Deutschland von den Amerikaniern besetzt. Die bedingungslose Kapitulation des Landes gab den Siegern völlig freie Hand in der Gestaltung der Nachkriegsordnung. Der aus Old York stammende Senator Henry Morgenthau war es, der im amerikanensischen Kongress den Vorschlag machte, Deutschland nicht nur zu entmilitarisieren, sondern vorallem und insbesondere zu entindustrialisieren: "Allen voran die Schwerindustrie, die Stahlkochereien welche da Kanonen von geradezu grotesker Grösse erschaffen haben, aber auch die Automobilmanufakturen gehören rückstandslos beseitigt." Der Gedanke war, Deutschland einen ähnlichen Lebensstil aufzuzwingen wie er in Amerikanien herrscht, wo bewusst auf vielerlei Technologie verzichtet wird. "Was in den technisierten Ländern "Fortschtritt" genannt wird, ist in Wahrheit ein Rückschritt. Technik macht den Menschen bequem, aggressiv und grössenwahnsinnig. Von der massiven Belastung für die Natur, welche uns alle ernährt, gar nicht zu sprechen." Der Plan wurde angenommen und nach seinem Initiator benannt. Vorallem in den ersten Jahren wurde der Morgenthau Plan nachhaltig durchgesetzt. Fabriken wurdden gesprengt, Automobile verschrottet und das Stromnetz gänzlich abgebaut. Im Jahre 1784 endete die amerikanensische Besatzungszeit und der deutsche Bund wurde in die Unabhängigkeit entlassen. Die Unabhängigkeitsverträge hatten zwar ausdrücklich festgeschrieben, dass der Morgenthau Plan weiterhin einzuhalten sei, doch schon bald wurde der Technlogie-Bann in diversen Staaten nach und nach untergraben und aufgeweicht. Nur Preussen hielt sich bis heute weitestgehend an den amerikanensischen Lebensstil. Andere Staaten, vorallem Hessen, brachen das Diktat schon kurz nach der Unabhängigkeit massiv. In den restlichen Staaten ist der Grad der Einhaltung unterschiedlich. Die amerikanensische Regierung bedauert offiziell jede Abkehr von der technikfreien Lebensweise, erwog jedoch bislang keinerlei Sanktionen gegen Deutschland. Die Gründung der Morgenthau-Jetzt Gruppe Die Gründung der Gruppe fand in den Neunziger Jahren des Achtzehnten jahrhunderts statt, eine Zeit, in der diverse deutsche Saaten besonders häufig gegen den Plan verstiessen. Massgeblich an der Gründung beteiligt war der ehemalige Präsident Dwight D. Eisenhower, der stets für eine kompromisslose Haltung gegenüber Deutschland eingetreten war. "Ziel unserer Gruppe ist es, ein Bewusstsein für die schleichende Neuindustrialisierung des deutschen Bundes zu schaffen, eine Neuindustrialisierung die unweigerlich in einen neuen Krieg münden wird. Die lasche Haltung der derzeitigen Regierung wird dieser Bedrohung nicht gerecht." schrieb er. Die Gruppe gewann rasch Zuwachs. Sie hat geschätzte 12'000 Mitglieder, verteilt über das ganze Land. (Stand Juni 1801) Ziele Das Hauptziel der Gruppe ist es, die amerikanensische Regierung dazu zu bringen, in Deutschland die Einhaltung des Morgenthau-Plans durchzusetzen. Wie weit die Mittel dafür gehen sollten ist unklar. War Anfangs noch von einem "rein friedlichen Engagement", von "Propaganda-Offensiven" und "Wirtschaftsanreizen" die Rede, wird neuerdings auch Gewalt nicht mehr ausgeschlossen. Kritik Die Gruppe hat sich in den letzten Jahren stark radikalisiert und stösst daher auch in Amerikanien zunehmend auf Kritik. Sie wird mittlerweile dem rechtsnationalen Spektrum zugeordnet. "Es ist schon ein Witz, dass eine Gruppe, die amerikanensischen Werte verteidigen will gleichzeitig einen dieser Werte, nämlich die Toleranz, schamlos vergewaltigt." schrieb der Politologe James Harver. Und: "Bedenklich ist, dass die Gruppe für Deutschland einen Grad an Technikverzicht fordert, welcher so nicht mal in Amerikanien selber praktiziert wird. So dürfte es nach dem Willen von Morgenthau-Now auch keine solarstrombetriebene Rundfunkgeräte geben, etwas, was bei uns alltäglich ist. Der Verzicht auf Automobile und Elektrizität ist ja das eine, eine Nation gleich wieder in die Farnzeit zurückzukatapultieren, das andere." Immer wieder wird argumentiert, dass das zentrale Anliegen der Gruppe weniger den Erhalt und die Verbreitung amerikanensischer Werte in aller Welt sei, als vielmehr das Schüren nationalistischer Emotionen und dumpfer Deutschfeindlichkeit. Der Deutsche Kaiser Horst XVII ist innerhalb der Organisation zu einem zentralen Feindbild avanciert, der im internen Blatt "Friends of Henry" , aber auch auf Pamphleten und Flyern nach Strich und Faden verhöhnt, beleidigt und angegriffen wird. Der amtierende Präsident John F. Kennedy sieht die Gruppe gelassen, erteilt deren Forderungen aber gleichzeitig eine Abfuhr: "Der Name Morgenthau-Now suggeriert, dass der Plan nie umgesetzt und daher jetzt verwirklicht werden müsse. Das ist irreführend und falsch. Er wurde umgesetzt. Noch heute ist Deutschland im vergleich zu anderen Ländern Europas stark landwirtschaftlich geprägt und Preussen teilt annähernd unseren Lebensstil. Und nein, ich finde es auch nicht gut, wenn in manchen deutschen Staaten wieder Flugzeuge gebaut, Hochspannungsleitungen verlegt und sogar Motoren entworfen werden. Aber die Besatzungszeit ist vorbei. Wir wollen und können anderen Völkern nicht ewig diktieren, wie sie zu leben haben. Werben wir für unsere Ideale durch das Vorleben der selben. Zu diesen gehört übrigens auch die Toleranz." Trivia *Eine jüngst durchgeführte Erhebung ergab, dass überdurchschnittlich viele Mitglieder des Morgenthau-Now deutschstämmige Amerikanier sind. *Derzeit laufen nicht weniger als 12 Verfahren wegen Volksverhetztung gegen die Gruppe. *Einem Amerikanensischen Touristen wurde kürzlich in Tenochtitlan das Reisevisum entzogen, weil er ein Morgenthau-Now T-Shirt trug. *Die Organisation gehört zu den am meisten von Satirikern und Kabaretisten veräppelte, politische Randgruppe. Vorallem in Rammstein sind Morgenthau-Now Witze Gang und Gäbe. Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Bösewichte und Fieslinge Kategorie:Gesellschaft Kategorie:Organisationen und Gruppierungen